Poinsettia cultivar `293` is an induced mutant of a poinsettia seedling designated `C-15`. The new cultivar is similar to `C-15` in having thick, strong stems and an upright bract presentation. However, cultivar `293` shows unusally strong self-branching characteristics, often producing 8-10 strong axillary branches after pinching while the parent plant, `C-15`, typically produces only 3-4 axillary branches after pinching. The new cultivar is also somewhat shorter than `C-15`, a characteristic which in some markets is more commercially desirable in a house plant.
This new Poinsettia cultivar `293` originated as an induced mutation seedling designated as `C-15` which resulted from cross pollination in my greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected because of its prolific branching, erect bract presentation and excellent post-production lasting qualities; traits which distiguish it from other Poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, stem cuttings of this plant were vegetatively reproduced for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of this plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation which demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation.